


Ava Phoenix Moskowitz daughter of Hawk

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Secret Crush, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Y/n Lawrence is the daughter Johnny Lawrence that ruins the dojo called Cobra Kai. Y/n had a crush on Eli threw high school and he changes to Hawk. Eli friend Demetri has a huge crush on the reader but what if there is an unplanned pregnancy and it had ruined Demetri's chance to telling the reader that he likes her.
Relationships: Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Original Female Character(s), Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ava Phoenix Moskowitz daughter of Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Demetri age 17
> 
> Hawk age 19
> 
> Your age 19

Shit, You said as you look down at the positive pregnancy in your hand. 

You and Hawk have been dating for one year. You two had gone to a party and both of you had got drunk and something bad happen.

You two had unprotected sex and now you are pregnant with Hawk’s baby at the age of 19. 

You are scared out of your mind about telling Hawk. You are scared of how he is going to react to this. Will he be mad or happy? 

Hawk was the most focused on Cobra Kai now and you knew that he didn't need a baby in his life now. You want to tell him about the baby but you don't want to ruin Hawk's life bc of an unprotected accident. 

Don't worry little one, You said as you rub your flat stomach.

Months later.

Your dad Johnny had noticed something different about you. You were gaining weight and you always had morning sickness and the smell of Coffee had always made you sick .

Class. Start practicing now, Sensei Lawrence said.

Yes Sensei, They yelled.

Y/n. Can I talk to you in my office for a minute, Sensei Lawrence said.

Sure, You said.

You follow him into his office.

Sensei Lawrence had close the door and locked it.

I'm a little worried about you. I'm your dad and you can tell me anything, Johnny said.

I just have been not feeling good, You said.

Yeah. I had noticed a lot and you have been throwing up, Johnny said.

The smell of coffee makes me sick to my stomach, You said. 

Can I ask you something and tell me the truth, Johnny said.

What is it, You said .

Are you pregnant, Johnny asked? 

Yeah, I am, You said.

I'm a little disappointed but I will be here for you, Johnny said.

Thanks, dad, You said.

Who is the father, Johnny said?

The father is one of your students, You said.

Oh dear. Which one, Johnny said.

He has a tattoo on his back. He has red hair, You said with a smile.

Johnny realized who it was.

The father is Hawk, Johnny said.

Correct, You said.

You are going to have your hands full if it turns out like Hawk. When it gets older, Johnny said.

Don't remind me, You said.

Have you told Hawk yet, Johnny asked?

No, I haven't. I'm scared to tell him, You said.

You need to tell him soon before Hawk finds out himself and you about to start showing soon, Johnny said.

Ik, You said.

One hawk was is bad enough. Now there is going to be two of him, Johnny said .

You might be doom if it's a boy, You said.

Oh dear, Johnny mumbled.

You know. If you are giving Hawk a daughter that she might have him wrapped her little finger, Johnny said. 

Oh yeah. Someone has a crush on you, Johnny said .

Who had a crush on me, You asked 

Demetri, Johnny said.

Ew. I see him as a brother and it's going to be a little awkward since I am having his best friend baby, You said.

Poor kid. He is going to be crush alright, Johnny said.

Month later.

You are finding out the sex of the baby. You were hoping that it's a boy.

Ms.Lawrence. Follow me please, The nurse said.

You follow her into a room. You had got your weight check.

Dr. Robert will be in here soon.

I'm Dr. Robert and I will be your doctor during the pregnancy, He said.

You are here today to find out the sex of the baby. Am I correct, Dr.Robert said.

Yeah, You said.

Lay back and pulled up your shirt a little, He said.

This might be a little cold, Dr.Robert said as he puts the ultrasound gel on your stomach.

You look at the screen in awe.

There is your baby, Dr.Robert said as he points at the screen.

Do you want to know the sex, He asked ?

Yeah, You said.

Congratulations it's a girl, He said.

Here are your pictures and I will you again in two weeks, Dr.Robert said .


End file.
